Marshmallow Flavoured Tuna
by ShamelessDilettante
Summary: It started with a simple meeting involving a bunny, the roof of a kindergarten and the curiosity that all children are known to have. And it all escalated from there. Would the two remain innocent? And just how much would they change each other over the years? 10027, BL, Drabble fic. Rating may change in the far off future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a drabble fic so chapters will vary from around 100 - 3000 words. I found it easier to write this way. Ratings will vary. This story is somewhat chronological, so it's best not to read it in a random order.

And I _should_ be working on my other fic...OTL

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, sadly. Give me some time to round up enough cash. (This applies to the entire story, is much too lazy to write this for every chapter.)

* * *

**1 - First meeting**

The bullies at his kindergarten had been particularly mean that day, and had taken his favourite toy and thrown it on the roof. The little brunet was determined to get his stuffed bunny back, despite the danger, and had managed to worm his way onto the roof of the kindergarten building. The teacher was busy leading everyone inside from the playground, so no one payed attention to the child edging precariously close to the edge of the roof.

Tsuna shakily put one foot on a tile, testing it before making his way over, tongue sticking out and brow furrowed in concentration. He was very close to his bunny and he wasn't about to give up now. He had placed his foot onto the next tile when it slid from under his foot and he 'Hieee'ed as he fell on his butt and slid the rest of the way down, managing to scoop up his bunny on the way as his feet scrabbled for purchase.

Byakuran had been late to the kindergarten so the child was now tiptoeing at a window, looking into the building curiously and seeing lots of kids his age playing together. The white haired child wanted to play too! Although most kids didn't want to get close to him for one reason or another... he didn't get much of a chance to ponder about this, when there was a thump from above him and a scream. Byakuran managed to look up and see something brown and fluffy before it collided with him.

* * *

"Everyone, this is Gesso Byakuran. He moved here recently, so be nice to him and make him feel welcome." The teacher clapped her hands and beamed at the children.

Byakuran smiled his foxy smile and bowed. "Pleased to meat you all~"

Instantly, whispers broke out among the other children, questioning the odd white hair and strange eyes; they thought he was weird. Byakuran ignored them, the kids always said stuff about his looks and attitude and he had long since discovered that he really didn't care what they thought. No, instead his eyes sought out the brunet that had landed on him this morning.

Neither of them had been hurt in the clash; it was lucky the building was only one storey. Byakuran had been surprised to find the quivering, fluffy boy on him with deep amber eyes but before he could even get a word out, the brunet had scrambled to his feet, bowing and apologising before dashing into the building; a stuffed white bunny in his arms.

Byakuran was curious about the other as he hadn't commented about his looks nor looked at him like he was a freak. Sharp violet roamed past the seated children to lock onto amber ones, before they disappeared behind brown bangs. Byakuran could still see red chubby cheeks though, as the brunet hid behind his bunny. The white haired child grinned, he felt like going up and cuddling the brunet already; he looked so fluffy and soft!

"Now, Byakuran-kun where would you like to sit?"

The white haired child didn't even need to be asked. He headed straight for the brunet and ignored the nervous glances from the other children; all the seats were available around the brunet's table so it wasn't like he couldn't. Skipping up, Byakuran flopped onto the chair right beside the other.

The teacher nodded, satisfied that her new student had found a seat and went back to teaching numbers. The other children eyed Byakuran dubiously, wondering why he would sit with Dame-Tsuna of all people.

Meanwhile, Tsuna had flinched away when the white haired child who he had fallen on sat next to him. The brunet held his bunny higher, trying to hide behind it. He was afraid that this person would hit him too, and that the other would be mean and call him names like the other children. He was surprised when he felt his bunny shake slightly and he peered around it to see the other child shaking the paw.

"Hello bunny, my name's Byakuran! What's yours?" Byakuran gave his foxy smile upon seeing the brunet peer at him from the behind the bunny in his peripheral vision, but he wasn't about to call out to the other yet. The brunet reminded him of a real bunny, all shy and quivering and harmless, Byakuran couldn't wait to cuddle him!

After several moments of silence, a small voice said, "H-his name is Bunbun." Tsuna lowered his bunny a bit to peek from behind the ears and gave a shy smile to the white haired child; it didn't look like the other wanted to hurt him and he had even talked to his bunny. "M-my name is T-Tsunayoshi, but you can just call me Tsu-kun."

Byakuran swore he saw flowers blooming around the brunet when the other smiled, and his violet eyes gained an excited sheen as he couldn't hold himself back; he wasn't one for holding back his inner urges anyway. So he leapt for the brunet, and the two- plus one toy- fell over as Byakuran glomped them all.

The teacher had to send them out for being noisy, much to Tsuna's embarrassment, but the brunet was very _very_ happy to gain his first friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: **K

**A/N:** So I had these written out anyway and I'm leaving for a few days so I decided to post them all. xD I wish you all an early Merry Christmas!

* * *

**2- Nicknames**

"B-Byakubun?" Tsuna's brow furrowed and he tilted his head in confusion, one finger on his lip in thought. "Byaran?" No, that didn't seem right either. "Byak- Byaky-"

There was a snort from the side and Tsuna turned his head to see the other making a funny face and holding his stomach. Seeing the look of confusion, Byakuran couldn't help toppling off his seat as he burst out into laughter, rolling on the floor as he did so. "I -ahahaha- that sounded like a ch- ahahaha- chicken! Ahahaha, T-Tsu-chan! Just call me 'Bya-kun', okay?"

The white-haired child did his best to stifle his giggles as Tsuna blinked down at him and tilted his head once in a nod, smiling along with his new friend. It was good to see Byakuran laughing like this, it was like his usual smiles were fake or hiding something... Tsuna wondered where that thought came from.

"You two! Stop all that noise and stand outside!"

The two jumped and turned to see their teacher glowering at them.

"Hai, sensei!" Said one cheerful and one embarrassed voice. And they trudged out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: **K

* * *

**3- Neighbours**

"Bya-kun?" Tsuna peered up at the white haired child sitting on the fence in his backyard and waving at him, ever-present foxy smile in place. "What are you doing up there?"

Byakuran jumped down and skipped over to his friend in the sand box. "I live behind that, Tsu-chan~" He gestured to the fence.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "E-eh? Then Bya-kun is my n-neigh- neigh- uhm..." He pouted, trying to think of the word while Byakuran wrapped his arms around Tsuna and snuggled into the fluffy hair. "'Neighbour.'" Tsuna giggled when he felt his friend's voice against his head; it sort of tickled! "Un! Yeah, neighbour! So we can see each other all the time?"

"Of course, Tsu-chan~"

Byakuran thought it best not to mention that he could see Tsuna's room from his own yet. He didn't want his new friend to be self conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: **K+

* * *

**4****- Alone**

"Dame-Tsuna and a white-haired freak, a great match." Chortled bully number one.

The brunet hid behind his bunny toy and shivered at the malicious tone.

"But Dame-Tsuna's getting confident," bully number two leaned down to grab the toy and push it out of the way, he grinned at the cowering child, "happy to have a new comrade? Looks like we have to _teach_ you again. You're nobody but Dame-Tsuna!" The bully threw a fist at the child.

Tsuna curled into himself, expecting the hit but it didn't come. He peeked through his bangs to find Byakuran holding the bully's wrist and smiling, though it didn't look like a real smile.

"You shouldn't hurt Tsu-chan and Bunbun, you know?" Byakuran's eyes turned into slits and the bully gulped upon seeing the sharp glint of light in those violet orbs and that grip on his wrist tighten.

"W-well, you and Dame-Tsuna should just stop bothering everyone!" The bully shouted as he wrenched himself from Byakuran's grip and they all ran back into the classroom.

Tsuna uncurled himself to watch Byakuran as the white-haired child narrowed his eyes at the retreating bullies before bending down to pick up the bunny toy. When Byakuran turned to his friend to give his toy back, he wasn't expecting for small arms to circle his neck and for him to get a face full of tearful amber orbs and a shaky smile.

"B-Bya-kun, t-thank you." Tsuna stuttered, then buried his head into his friend's shoulder as his face started to heat up. That had been the first time someone had saved him from the bullies for him and he felt really happy at the notion.

Byakuran grinned and hugged Tsuna back whilst humming in thought. "You get bullied often, right Tsu-chan~?"

The brunet flinched and nodded slowly, "Y-you don't hate me for being Dame-Tsuna, do you Bya-kun?" He whispered softly but Byakuran heard him all the same, as close as they were.

"Of course not~! Without Tsu-chan I'd be all alone too." Tsuna looked to the side, staring at his friend who said such morbid things in such a cheerful tone. "The others always get freaked out at my hair and my eyes and say I'm weird looking!" Byakuran pouted, eyes sparkling with mirth. But Tsuna saw past the false cheer this time, there was a flicker of something he was familiar with in those lavender orbs…

Byakuran was surprised, to say the least, when he felt Tsuna's shoulders shake and something wet on his shoulder. He pulled away to see the brunet crying, "What's wrong, Tsu-chan? You weren't hurt were you?" He would do more than hit the bullies if they hurt his Tsu-chan.

Tsuna shook his head, brown hair flying about before giving a determined look to his new friend. "I won't leave Bya-kun. Never ever! So you don't have to feel lonely anymore!"

Byakuran blinked at his friend, feeling himself gape uncharacteristically, the brunet was crying for him? For all those times other kids ran away from him, calling him 'freak' and he felt like crushing something for the pain in his heart? The white haired child observed the resolved look and tenacity in Tsuna; whose eyes still streamed tears and his little hands gripped the hem of his shirt. Feeling like he was being accepted for who he is for once, Byakuran reached out and hugged his friend close, his only one, and whispered into Tsuna's ear.

"Thank you, Tsuna."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating**: T

* * *

**5- Bullies**

"Now Tsu-chan, I'm going to teach you how to deal with those bullies for real, telling the teacher just doesn't work."

Tsuna nodded in agreement, he had tried telling the teachers before and they did nothing more than the usual slap on the wrist and telling off. The bullies always came back.

Byakuran crept into the empty class room and fiddled with one of the bags. One Tsuna recognised as Osamu's, another of his more violent bullies. It was currently nap time, Byakuran and Tsuna had sneaked out and were currently at the area where everyone stored their bags.

Tsuna blinked when Byakuran turned and winked at him. Then he was grabbed and dragged out of the room. "B-bya-kun?" He blinked once more when his friend pressed a finger to his lips, a sign to be quiet.

"Shh, you'll see Tsu-chan~ Osamu's going to get what's coming to him~" Whispered Byakuran cheerfully. Tsuna wasn't sure whether to be afraid of the slight evil intent in the other's smile or just to ignore it. He went with the latter, moving his lips against that finger in a silent 'okay'.

* * *

When it was time to go home, Osamu picked up his bag and a bloodied knife fell out of it. The girls screamed in horror whilst the boys backed away. Osamu was staring at the knife.

"Osamu-kun, what is that?" The teacher was staring seriously at the boy in question, arms akimbo.

The boy shook his head frantically, realising that he was at the centre of attention. "I-it's not mine, sensei! I don't know where it came from!" He thought the knife looked rather cool, actually, but he was smart enough to know when to say such things. 'Better than Dame-Tsuna'. This thought had him glancing toward the brunet, who noticed and hid behind that bunny toy of his. Osamu smirked before his gaze landed on the white haired freak who had stepped in front of Dame-Tsuna, those pale violet eyes were narrowed, a malicious smile stretched across that cherubic face. Osamu all of a sudden had a very bad feeling...

"W-what is this?! Osamu-kun!" The boy turned back to find that the teacher had taken his bag and had looked through it. Afraid that the teacher had found the money he had taken off Tsuna this morning, he yelled, "T-that's mine!" The teacher looked at him with a horrified expression as if he had just said the worst thing in the world, her hand was over her mouth and she stood up shakily. "T-this- Osamu-kun, is disturbing. I'm going to call your parents."

Tsuna watched the teacher walk out with the bag and the knife, Osamu following hesitantly as if he didn't really get what was going on. The brunet turned to his friend who was grinning like a cat who got the cream. "What did you put in there, Bya-kun?"

Byakuran hummed and ruffled Tsuna's hair, watching as the brunet pushed his head up into his hand as if he wanted to be petted more. "It's nothing you have to worry about, Tsu-kun~"

Inside the bag lay a dead puppy. One Osamu had received as a present recently. It had been slashed with the very knife that lay in the bag. Any claims that he hadn't been the one to do it was ignored; his parents weren't sure if their rebellious boy was capable of such feats but the teacher had attested to the fact that he bullied the other children.

Osamu was taken out of school and sent to a special one for mental instabilities. Byakuran couldn't have been more proud of his work, nor the sneakiness of his Cervello aunts.

The other bullies learnt to avoid the two children, especially after the next boy who was sent to a mental hospital after beating Tsuna up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: **K

* * *

**6- Nana**

"Ara~ Who's this, Tsu-kun?" Nana had gone out to hang the laundry to find her son with another little boy with white hair. She smiled kindly down at the two as her son blushed and stuttered and hid behind his rabbit, he was too cute! Nana resisted the urge to squeal.

"I'm Tsu-chan's friend! My name is Byakuran and I live next door, I'm very pleased to finally meet Tsu-chan's Mama!" Byakuran smiled and bowed; remembering the Japanese manners.

"Aww, what a polite child." Nana patted the fluffy mound of white hair. "Would you like to come in for some cookies?" At the toothy grin she got and her own son perking up too, Nana cooed at them and led them inside.

She was pleased to find that her little Tsu-kun had made a friend. Nana had been quite worried about all the injuries the brunet always seemed to get; not all of them could have been caused by clumsiness surely, but her son never seemed to want to talk about it. 'Tsu-kun's can be so stubborn sometimes.' Perhaps the recent lack of injuries was due to his new friend too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: **K

* * *

**7- Marshmallows**

Tsuna squirmed as Byakuran poked his cheeks again. This had been going on during all of class this morning. Now it was recess and they were sharing Tsuna's onigiri and Byakuran's profiteroles between them. Tsuna blinked and leaned forward to lick some cream off Byakuran's cheek. "Bya-kun really likes sweets, ne?"

The white haired child hummed, used to Tsuna licking food off him, and replied. "That's because they're the most delicious! But I like Tsu-chan's food too, since Nana-san is an excellent cook~" He smiled as he reached out to pull the brunet's cheeks.

"Nn-! Bya-kun, stop that!" Tsuna tugged Byakuran's hands off and pouted, making his reddened cheeks puff out and Byakuran's urge to poke them even greater.

"I can't help it Tsu-chan~! You are so poofy and soft, it just makes me want to squeeze you!" And the white haired child tackled the brunet. The two started rolling around on the floor with Byakuran trying to squeeze Tsuna and the brunet trying to squirm his way out of the holds, both of them laughing uncontrollably.

Their sensei stood to the side and shook her head over the two in resigned exasperation. She had given up trying to settle the two down ages ago, and it was nice seeing little Tsuna being happy for once and little Byakuran not bogged down by the comments and rumours about him.

* * *

"Shtap it!" Tsuna tried hitting Byakuran in an attempt to get the boy to let go of his cheeks and stop stretching them, it hurt! Byakuran was smiling gleefully and ignoring the light hits against his chest; he was too busy moulding Tsuna's face and trying to see how many expressions he could make.

"If you don't shtop! I won't give you your preshent!" Tsuna cried through what would be called a 'fish face' as Byakuran had squished his cheeks together. The white haired child blinked, "Present? Ohh, what did you get me Tsu-chan? Show me! Show me!" Byakuran bounced on his seat and Tsuna tried to glare at him.

"Leggo of my face firsht, Bya-kun!" Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as those hands went off, rubbing his painful cheeks and glowering (pouting) at the other's cheerful face. He sighed as Byakuran continued bouncing on the spot and a small smile reluctantly appeared on his lips, his friend was too happy; he couldn't stay angry at Bya-kun for long. "Close your eyes and don't peek. You'll ruin the fun!"

Tsuna nodded in satisfaction as he watched Byakuran squint his eyes shut. Taking a hold of his bunny, he reached into the camouflaged pouch at the front -why is there a pouch? 'Because Tsu-kun needs a place to hide snacks so he doesn't go hungry! As Nana had said- and took out something and hid it behind his back. He turned to Byakuran again, seeing those eyes slightly open, -he learnt how to tell when the other's eyes were actually open or not- he yelled, "No cheating!" and smacked a palm over those eyes.

Byakuran pouted, he didn't expect to get caught; his Tsu-chan was getting better at reading him. Left in the dark, he felt something soft being pressed against his lips, so he opened his mouth and something was pushed in. It was chewy and soft and very sweet! Oh, and there was that gummy texture he liked when he ate lollies too! The hand over his eyes went away and Byakuran opened them to see the beaming smile on Tsuna's face.

"Like them? You kept saying how I was soft and squishy and I thought...you...might like them..." Tsuna's face turned red as he twiddled his thumbs and hid behind his bangs, it was sort of embarrassing now that he thought about the reasons for this.

He wasn't expecting to be tackled and glomped though, with a Byakuran proclaiming his love for the sweets and demanding more.


End file.
